


Only In Photographs

by xxTessMariexx



Series: Little Lucker [1]
Category: Alan Ashby - Fandom, Bring Me The Horizon, Mitch Lucker - Fandom, Of Mice & Men, Suicide Silence
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTessMariexx/pseuds/xxTessMariexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dylan grew up she had a pretty hard life and went through a lot, but November 1st her life got worse. A year later she's doing amazing and is about to graduate highschool...But when she goes on tour with her best friend Jordan from Bring Me The Horizon and meets Alan Ashby will her life goals change? Will she change? Life will never be normal for Dylan, but then again it never was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Dylan

 

 Dylan Scarlet Lucker

 Age: 18

 

As Dylan grew up she had a very loving family, three very protective older brothers and one younger sister. Though with her mother and father not together anymore it puts a toll on her. In her short life time she has been through more than you would think, in and out of hospitals until she was 9 because of a heart issue, at the age of 14 she was hospitalized for depression and attempted suicide. As Dylan finally started to get her mental heath taken care of with the help of her two brothers and sister in law Mitch, Kelton, and Jolie things took a turn for the worst as Mitch got in a motorcycle accident which took his life...As much as Kelton and Jolie  tried Dylan got even worse, drugs, alcohol, and many of suicidal thoughts but finally Kelton got tired of it all and put Dylan in a rehab for 90 days. Now a year after Mitch's death Dylan is happy and healthy. She is living with Jolie and Kena her niece and about to graduate high school and move onto bigger things in life. As is, all this girl does is write and read it's not a surprise that she got accepted into one of the top journalism colleges in the country, but for now she is just excited to get out of California and travel on tour with some of her best friends...Bring Me The Horizon.


	2. Honestly?

  "Death...You never expect it to happen. They're gone in a instant..One second they're there but the next they're no more. It could happen to any of us, but it only happens to the people who don't deserve it in my mind. There's murders and rapists out there, why are they still alive but loving mothers and fathers and children aren't? Because life is life. I've learn to come to terms with this one. With my brother now being gone for a year and a half it gets a little easier everyday, but knowing he won't be there to see me graduate, won't be able to walk me down the isle when I get married, never going to be able to hold his nieces and nephews; it breaks my heart in all honesty. But I have to stay strong, for Kena. I may have lost my brother but she lost her father, a young girls superhero, they're best friend...They're first love. My father and I were never close, hell we basically hated each other. So here I am, 18 years old, without my best friend, without my superhero. Mitch, wake up."

 

"Dylan! Are you awake?"

 

I look at the time '7:15' holy shit. I have ten minutes before I have to be out the door! Last day of high school and I haven't slept. On the bright side I finally finished my admissions essay for college. I was already accepted my junior year but I had yet to turn in the biggest part. 

 

"Dylan!!" Jolie yelled again.

 

"Yeah I'm up sorry!"

 

"Get ready now or you're walking!"

 

I hustled and got ready just in time to throw my bag over my shoulder and run out the door as Jolie was starting the car to take Kena to school.

 

"Took you long enough!" She mumbled as I buckled my seat belt.

 

"Sorry...I was up all night finishing the essay."

 

"How did it turn out?"

 

"Blood, sweat, and tears went into this. It better fucking be good."

 

"Are you still gonna read it Saturday night before the band plays? For him..."

 

"Yeah I think so."

 

"Well, I'm excited to hear it. Erm, are you all packed? You guys leave Sunday morning." She whispered so Kena didn't hear.

 

"Yeah I'm packed; Jolie how am I supposed to leave? She needs me just as much as I need her.."

 

"Dylan, this is a chance of a lifetime. You get to follow in your brothers footsteps and go all over the world. They delayed the tour for you, there is no way in hell you can turn them down...Besides think about how much that would hurt Jordan! He's so excited to have the whole summer with his best friend."

 

"I know I know. It'll just take some getting used to I guess."

 

She parked in front of the school and I got out, looking up at the sign 'ARLINGTON HIGH SCHOOL'. It hit me right then; I may never see this sign again. High schools over. I'm leaving the state, hell the country! By the time Kena's in school they will have moved and she won't go here.

 

"Hey are you okay?" Elena asked, standing next to me.

 

"Do you think we're ready for this? I mean sure we're technically adults but legally we can get married, legally we can move out of the country, legally we make our own choices with no one able to tell us no. Are we able to do it?"

 

"I think that our whole high school lives have been leading up to this, that not everyone is ready for it but I know for sure you are Dyl. With all you've been through made you realize life is something to cherish and not just do whatever the fuck you want to do with it. You made it into the top eight school in the country. You're ready for it, don't worry."

 

As the day went on it was full of tears, smiles, and laughs. Plenty of pictures of course; but I didn't understand it, would I never see these people again as well? Is that why I felt the need to constantly capture the moment as well as the sign? What if this is it. Only two other kids got accepted into my school and one decided to go overseas instead.

 

Honestly I'm not sure how I feel about this all.

 


	3. Promises Made, Promises Broken

Even though Kelton offered to pick me up I told him I just wanted to walk home today. Sure it's three miles but I needed time alone, away from anyone and everything and there was only one place to do so...The water. As soon as I hit the front step I was grabbing my board and getting ready, I didn't listen to Jolie when she asked why I walked I gave Kena a hug and that was it; I was out the door and down the street.

The mist of the water felt as a cold sweat against my face. My eyes closed and I breathed in as much air as I could before screaming and tossing water in the air; my board shook along with my[ body ](http://www.polyvore.com/oip/set?id=127168764)as the sobs overtook..I needed him and only him but he had to leave! Why couldn't he have stayed? He was a fighter! We all were...

"HOW COULD YOU!"

"YOU LEFT ME!"

"I KEPT MY PROMISE MITCH! I GRADUATED! I'M STILL HERE!"

"NOW WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU AREN'T GOING TO BE AT THE DOORS LIKE YOU PROMISED!"

"NOT ONLY DID YOU BREAK YOUR PROMISE TO ME, BUT YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE TO YOUR DAUGHTER! WHAT HAPPENED TO WALKING HER DOWN THE ISLE? SEEING HER GRADUATE? TEACHING HER HOW TO DRIVE!"

"You left Mitch...And you broke your promise to us." 

I yelled, and yelled, and yelled as loud as I could as I paddled back and fourth to shore, but as I wasn't paying attention crisis strikes again.

 

 

 

I was pulled under the water, the white waters whipping me back and forth with no giving in. I was terrified and I couldn't breathe...All I could think is 'I'm sorry Mitch..Please help me!' I screamed 'help me' over and over under the water until I just couldn't breathe at all anymore but right then I started floating up and the wave was gone. I surfaced and Kelton was holding me; air...The sweetest thing in life, something you should never take for granted. Kelton pulled me along with him as I coughed up water and took deep breaths. He laid me down on the sand gently and sat down next to me, putting my head in his lap.

"Just breathe Dyl. Calm down." His hands slowly ran through my knotted hair.

_______________________

I woke up hours later in Kelton's bed, my throat feeling as if it was on fire and being barley able to talk. Kelton lays next to me gently rubbing my back as I drank a whole glass of water.

"Dylan what were you doing? You know not to surf while upset. You don't pay attention!"

"I-I don't know. I thought I was okay. Wait how did you find me!?"

"I heard you screaming at Mitch from Jolie's."

"Why were you there?" I asked.

"I bought you something.." He said getting up and handing me a bag from the mall. "Graduations tomorrow and Jolie said you didn't have an outfit. Oh and were having the after party here, and sense you're going on tour early the next morning I gave Jordan the money and he's taking you to get the tattoo..."

"Kelton this is amazing, thank you." I whispered and hugged him. "You've done so much for me, especially since Mitch...I can never thank you enough, I love you so much."

"I love you too sis, and hey it's my job to protect you; I promised Mitch a long time ago, and he promised Cliff before he left. I'm not breaking that promise." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the short chapter, I just felt as if this would be a good part for it and needed to be in it...Even if it is short. Longer chapters on the way though! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a comment of your thoughts xoxo ~Tess


End file.
